Mature
by stillewolfie
Summary: Sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukan itu padaku. Tapi ketika kami kembali bertemu—aku tahu. Dan akhirnya, aku pun sadar; bahwa kau memang melakukannya karena sebuah alasan. "Kuharap, kau tidak keberatan." — "Kenapa keberatan? Aku menyukainya." [Midorima & Reader & Kiseki no Sedai] oneshot. RnR?


**Normal POV**

Lagi-lagi, Midorima Shintarou menemukannya.

Di musim hujan pertengahan bulan kota Tokyo, ia bertemu dengan wanita yang sama dan di tempat yang serupa pula. Dengan seragam khas Teikou sembari menenteng tas besar berisi pakaian dan alat-alat jadwal basket sekolah, manik hijau terus memperhatikan satu sosok yang berhasil menarik atensinya.

Disana, tepat di seberang Midorima berdiri, terdapat sesosok wanita yang menunggu di bawah lindungan tempat menunggu bis datang; halte, tepatnya. Dan Midorima sendiri hanya diam tergugu di bawah lindungan toko bunga yang masih buka, meski sore sudah mulai menjelang.

Manusia, berwujud wanita, berambut hitam kecokelatan, dengan ekspresi heran sembari menatap langit yang gelap. Helaan napas terdengar, tangannya mengusap-ngusap satu sama lain; mencoba untuk mencari kehangatan pasti.

Midorima tersentak, manik hijau mengerjap.

Iris yang serupa dengan langit mendung itu mendadak sayu, bibir mungilnya terbuka dan membiarkan uap dingin keluar dari paru-paru. Bisa dibilang, wanita itu kedinginan. Jantung Midorima tiba-tiba berpacu cepat, dan lantas; kakinya bergerak dengan sendirinya.

Menyeberang dengan payung di tangan, si wanita dewasa tersentak kala mendapati seorang bocah SMA telah muncul di hadapannya.

"A- _Ano_..."

Midorima diam saja.

Ia langsung meletakkan payung yang daritadi ia pakai di sisi kiri. Midorima membuka jaket putih khas sekolah miliknya, menyelimuti benda itu ke tubuh rapuh di depannya. Wanita itu termangu, heran dengan tingkah Shintarou yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan.

Dan tanpa aba-aba lagi, si bocah SMA versi anak dewasa bermata hijau meraih tangan yang lebih kecil dari miliknya, menyuruh untuk menggenggam payung hijau yang eksistensinya sempat diabaikan.

"Pulanglah, hari sudah malam."

Belum wanita tersebut menjawab perkataan itu, Midorima langsung berlari menerobos hujan tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

.

.

.

 **MATURE**

 **Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Mature by stillewolfie**

 **[Midorima Shintarou & Reader/OC]**

OOC, teikou-era, typos, etc.

.

.

.

.

" _Ohayou_ , Midorimacchi—he?"

Suatu pagi di musim semi. Midorima mengerutkan dahi ketika mendapati teman satu tim berwarna kuning telah menyambutnya di depan kelas, dengan ekspresi ceria hingga menorehkan kepala heran. Iris emas mengerjap, dan menatap penampilan Midorima dari ujung bawah hingga puncak atas.

"Ada apa?"

" _Blazer_ -ssu! _Blazer_ -mu dimana, Midorimacchi?"

Suara sopran nan cempreng, manik berbinar dengan keingintahuan yang besar, Midorima tak sanggup untuk tidak kesal.

"Bukan urusanmu— _nodayo_. Minggir, Kise! Kau mengganggu jalanku."

" _Mou_. _Hidoii-ssu yo_ , Midorimacchi~"

"Hmph!"

Suatu keseharian yang biasa di kelas tempat Kise Ryouta serta Midorima Shintarou berada.

Sekedar informasi; untuk tahun terakhir mereka di SMA, Midorima harus meneguhkan hatinya untuk sekelas dengan Kise Ryouta, si model papan atas yang memiliki kepala kuning serta digilai oleh semua perempuan. Cerewet dan menyebalkan, hampir serupa dengan Aomine Daiki; sama-sama membuat Midorima pusing.

 _Lebih baik dia sekelas dengan Kuroko._

Midorima diam-diam menghela napas kesal.

Melirik teman kuningnya yang lagi-lagi dikelilingi oleh para siswi di kelas, Midorima bersyukur dan menolehkan kepala ke kanan; mendapati langit musim semi yang begitu indah. Awan-awan bergerak pelan dan itu mampu membuat pria berotot macam Midorima tertarik hanya untuk sekedar melihat keberadaannya.

 _Benar-benar indah, 'kan?_

Berbanding terbalik dengan kemarin sore.

Pikirannya jatuh pada wanita itu; yang dibalut oleh seragam kantoran berwarna cokelat, wajah dewasa namun masih terlihat muda. Ketika melihat ekspresi susah dan kedinginan, Midorima merasa iba. Ada sesuatu yang bergejolak kala menemukan wanita itu di tempat yang sama. Mereka sudah bertemu beberapa kali dalam minggu ini. Tepatnya saat Midorima ada latihan basket hingga sore, dan menemukan orang yang sama sedang menunggu bis di halte yang serupa pula.

Di saat itulah, ada yang berbeda dengan dirinya.

Tanpa malu-malu, tanpa memikirkan perasaan yang biasanya selalu berbanding terbalik itu—

"..."

—ia merasa peduli dengan wanita tersebut.

.

.

 **~ mature ~**

.

.

Suara hantaman bola, cekitan sepatu yang menggelikan, serta debuman _ring_ yang dihantam menggunakan tangan; khusus anggota _first string_ , anggota tim basket Teikou kembali melakukan kegiatan rutin. Mengingat _Inter High_ akan menanti di musm panas nanti, Akashi Seijuurou selaku kapten yang baik tengah meningkatkan pelatihan mereka musim ini.

 **Dukh!**

"HE!?" Kise Ryouta yang saat itu tengah melakukan _shoot_ hanya bisa berteriak kecewa kala bola yang ia lempar tidak masuk ke tempat yang pasti. "Aominecchi! Ini semua salahmu-ssu~!"

"HA? Apa yang kau pikirkan, idiot? Kau yang melemparnya, berarti kau yang salah!"

"Tapi Aominecchi yang menjagaku-ssu!"

"Tetap saja itu salahmu!"

" _Aho_ minecchi!"

"Kise banci!"

" _Hidoii_ ~!"

Midorima mendecih kesal, bisanya pasangan homo yang ada disana masih bertengkar. Latihan 'kan masih berlangsung—

 **SYUNG!**

 _HIIIII!_

 **TRAKH!**

"Daiki, Ryouta," Aura berwarna merah pekat tengah muncul, membuat beberapa sosok yang ada di lapangan bergidik takut. "Diam atau kugunting kalian!"

Dan Midorima dapat mendengar jeritan Kise di ujung lapangan.

Mengabaikannya, ia melangkah menuju bola yang teronggok di bawah kakinya. Tangan yang panjang itu menjulur ke atas, bersiap dengan posisi terbaik; jari-jarinya yang selalu dibaluti oleh perban mulai mendorong bola untuk dimasukkan ke jaring—

"Midoriin, ada _onee-san_ yang ingin bertemu denganmu~!"

APA?

Semuanya terdiam.

O-O-O- _Onee-san_!?

Yang bersangkutan mematung, bolanya pun tak jadi masuk.

.

.

 **~ mature ~**

.

.

 **Reader's POV**

Hari sudah malam saat aku sampai di rumah. Aku hanya terdiam ketika selesai menutup pintu dan menatap payung hijau yang ada di genggamanku. Sore ini, aku bertemu seseorang yang membuatku heran. Dia pria yang tinggi dan besar, tapi dilihat dari seragam yang ia berikan padaku; terlihat sekali kalau dia masih menginjakkan kaki di bangku SMA.

Aku tidak tahu apa motifnya, tapi aku senang. Mungkin tanpa anak itu, aku akan pulang larut dan tidak bisa pulang tepat waktu. Jaket pemberiannya mampu membuatku hangat dan payung inilah yang menyelamatkanku dari hujan. Ah, anak itu baik sekali, ya?

Aku melangkah ke dalam, berganti pakaian dan mencuci seragamnya. Aku tahu bahwa _blazer_ putih ini tidak asing. Sekarang aku bertanya, siapa yang tidak mengenal SMA Teikou? SMA yang terkenal karena sering menjuarai berbagai lomba non-akademik ataupun sekolah yang dikenal karena siswa-nya yang pintar dan kaya? Ah, aku tahu bahwa anak itu bukanlah bocah biasa.

Kulipat dalam satu rengkuhan hangat, dan aku bungkus di _paper bag_ polos agar bisa kukembalikan. Sudah kuputuskan; bila ada waktu luang, aku akan pergi ke Teikou dan mengembalikan semua ini padanya.

Dia anak yang baik. Benar begitu?

.

.

.

Aku muncul di depan gerbang tepat bel telah berbunyi. Aku bersandar di samping pagar, menerka dan berharap orang yang ingin kutemui akan muncul kehadirannya. Tapi di beberapa menit ke depan aku belum menemukannya. Hingga saat itu kuputuskan untuk bertanya pada siswi yang kebetulan berbelok ke arahku.

"Permisi, apa anda mengenal—"

Uh. Aku lupa.

N-Namanya... siapa namanya!?

"Ya?"

Aku pun meminta maaf pada anak itu dan mengatakan ciri-ciri orang tersebut padanya. Dan aku bersyukur ia langsung menjawabnya tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu.

"Ah! Midorima-san? E- _Etto_ , mungkin saat ini dia ada gedung olahraga untuk latihan—"

"Kalau begitu, terimakasih!"

Tanpa berucap apapun, aku langsung pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

Langkahku terdengar buru-buru. Kadang ada beberapa siswa yang mengernyit heran karena ada sosok asing yang muncul di sekolah mereka. Tapi, keperluanku hanya sebentar kok. Tinggal memberikan seragam dan payung ini kepada... Midorima-san. Itu namanya, 'kan?

Seiring dengan perjalanan, aku menangkap satu warna yang membuatku berpikir. Warna merah muda; ya, kepala anak itu berwarna merah muda. Anak yang cantik dan manis. Pakaian kasual yang dipakai juga membuatku sempai mengagumi.

"Eh? Anda—"

Aku tersenyum padanya.

.

.

 **~ mature ~**

.

.

Sejujurnya, aku terlihat bingung.

Disini, di gedung ini, aku menemukan beberapa sosok anak SMA dengan kepala berwarna-warni. Mereka melihatku dengan pandangan penasa—ah, tidak juga. Ada beberapa sosok disini yang terlihat dewasa; si merah itu, misalnya.

Lain sekali dengan si berwarna hijau yang terlihat tegang melihatku.

Padahal kemarin kita baru bertemu, lalu kenapa dia terlihat ketakutan begitu?

"Selamat siang," Membungkukkan tubuh, dan mereka membalas sapaanku. "Maaf mengganggu. Mm, bolehkah saya bicara dengan Midorima-san?"

Lihatlah. Sekarang dia terlihat semakin ketakutan. Tunggu, sebenarnya ada apa? Apa aku mengerikan?

"Maaf, Midorima-san. Ini—"

"Kita bicara d-diluar— _nodayo_."

Belum saja aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, tangannya yang lebih besar langsung menarikku pergi dari gedung ini. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara jeritan perempuan dan seseorang yang berkata, _'Midorimacchi suka yang tua-tua-ssu~!'_ diiringi dengan _siulan-entah-dari-siapa_.

Ada apa?

Kami pergi agak jauh dari gedung olahraga. Selama itu, ia terus menarik tanganku. Aku tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Tapi kenapa tangannya keringatan? Apa ia sakit? Atau lelah karena latihan basket tadi? Tunggu—sebenarnya kenapa aku jadi cemas begini?

"Midorima-san?"

"Apa maumu?"

Huh?

Midorima-san membawaku ke tempat yang penuh dengan semak-semak. Oh, ternyata taman belakang. Segera aku menyerahkan plastik serta payung yang sedari tadi kubawa.

Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Terima kasih atas yang kemarin, aku sangat terbantu." Barang-barang ini berpindah ke tangannya. "Aku sangat senang masih bertemu dengan anak baik di zaman yang seperti ini, Midorima-san."

Kulihat, wajahnya sedikit merah dengan dengusan yang terlihat menyebalkan. Aku tahu ia sedikit kesal—tapi tak tahu alasannya apa. Hanya saja, aku tidak peduli. Karena ia begitu baik, aku sadar itu. Kejadian kemarin membuktikan segalanya bahwa Midorima-san bukanlah orang jahat.

Aku mengerti.

"T-Tidak masalah— _nodayo_ ," Ia menaikkan kacamatanya. "Ini b-bukannya aku peduli, aku hanya t-tidak ingin melihat seorang gadis k-k-kedinginan di depanku!"

Nah 'kan. Sudah kubilang, dia sangat baik.

"Benarkah? Ah kau memang seperti dugaanku." Terkekeh, menggelengkan kepala, tapi masih menyunggingkan senyum untuknya. "Kau tipe orang yang tidak ingin mengakui perasaanmu, ya?"

Lihatlah, wajahnya sekarang menjadi panik luar biasa.

"Aku memang tak tahu apa yang dipikiranmu, Midorima-san." Menegakkan tubuh, aku bersiap untuk pergi. "Tapi terima kasih."

Menapaki rerumputan kecil, aku melewatinya.

"Sampai jumpa."

.

.

 **~ mature ~**

.

.

 **Midorima's POV**

Sialan.

Sialan.

Sialan.

Sialan.

SIALAN!

Apa yang kau pikirkan, idiot? Kenapa kau meninggalkannya begitu saja!? Kau tidak bertanya apa-apa, namanya saja tidak! Mana Shintarou yang selalu dielu-elukan menjadi siswa jenius, ha? Kenapa aku hanya diam saja saat ia meninggalkanku seperti itu!?

Sialan.

B-Baiklah, aku memang sedikit kasar padanya tadi. T-Tapi bukan berarti aku peduli, ya! Aku hanya tidak menyangka dia akan datang ke sekolah dan mengembalikan semua barang-barangku. Tapi tunggu, kenapa harus di tempat ini? Sialan!

"Ciee Midorimacchi~" Ini dia. Satu-satunya biang kerok yang membuat kejadian itu terus terulang di kepalaku. "Kenapa Midorimacchi tak pernah cerita kalau suka wanita yang tua? Ah, tidak juga sih. Ia lebih muda dari yang kukira. Dari seragamnya saja aku sudah tahu kalau dia itu pekerja kantoran-ssu! Oh, tidak mungkin Midorimacchi ingin melakukan pendekatan dengannya!? Cmiw Midorimacchi—"

"Hentikan, _baka-kise_! Aku tidak melakukan pendekatan, bodoh! Aku hanya—"

"Hanya apa, hmm?"

Hanya, h-h-hanya—

"Sudah disimpulkan," Hah? Suara siapa lagi itu!? "Midorima-kun menyukai onee-san."

"A-APA!? Kuroko- _aho_! Aku tidak!"

"Kau ya."

"Tidak!"

"Iya."

ARGH! Lihat muka datarnya itu! Hentikan mendesakku begini, _nanodayo_!

"Hee," Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi. Aku tak pernah ingat Aomine terlihat sok akrab sekali denganku. Buktinya sekarang ia mengalungkan tangannya yang hitam ini di pundakku. Tunggu, ini maksudnya apalagi—"Aku tahu, Midorima. Gadis dewasa itu seksi, dan kulihat dia lumayan." Ia terkekeh. Brengsek, kenapa di pikirannya selalu seperti itu!? "Datangi dia. Ajak makan malam, bawa dia ke rumahmu dan lakukan malam panas yang—"

"AOMINECCHI MESUM-SSU!"

"ARGH! Brengsek kau, Kise! Jangan teriak-teriak di telingaku, idiot!"

...sialan. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan. Kenapa aku harus tertiban sial?

"Mido-chin mau kuberikan _maiubo_?"

"Ahh, Midorin~"

"..."

Kenapa Akashi harus pergi di saat-saat bodoh seperti ini?

.

.

 **~ mature ~**

.

.

 **Reader's POV**

Aku menghela napas dan menyandarkan punggungku ke kursi. Hari ini tugasku sudah cukup dan aku akan pulang. Segera aku membereskan segala peralatanku, membereskan meja, berdiri dan siap untuk meninggalkan tempat aku bekerja.

"Kana-san, aku duluan ya."

"Mm, hati-hati di jalan..."

Setelah pamit dengan teman-teman kantor, aku segera pergi dan bersiap untuk menunggu bis di tempat yang biasa. Hari sudah mulai beranjak, matahari sudah siap tenggelam diiringi dengan semburat jingga yang menggantikan warna biru di atas sana.

Berbanding terbalik dengan yang kemarin, hari ini indah sekali.

Memegang tasku dengan kedua tangan, aku terus terdiam. Pikiranku melayang jauh pada salah satu kejadian yang kualami tadi siang. Ah, Midorima Shintarou. Nama yang manis dan sangat cocok dengan warna rambutnya, hijau. Badannya cukup tinggi, kurasa itu wajar karena dia ikut eskul basket. Dia anak yang baik meski sifatnya seperti itu.

Angin tiba-tiba menerpa, membuatku panik dan segera merapikan pakaian dan rambutku yang bergerak. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi di musim semi seperti ini anginnya masih cukup dingin. Menghela napas, dan aku tak terkejut ketika melihat ada uap hangat yang muncul di bibir.

Helaian bunga sakura muncul entah darimana, namun aku tersenyum ketika melihat daun-daun berwarna merah muda itu berputar-putar dan menghilang dibalik udara. Ah, tahun ini seperti biasa; musim semi yang sangat indah.

Darisitu, aku menemukannya.

Warna hijau yang menyembul di antara merah muda.

Aku terkekeh pelan.

Di seberang sana, aku mendapati dirinya; dengan wajah menahan malu serta pakaian yang sudah dilengkapi dengan _blazer_ yang kuberikan. Ia terlihat canggung, tapi aku suka itu.

Karena sisi kami berbeda. Aku lebih dewasa dari Midorima-san.

Dan dengan mudah, aku bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Kau sudah menyadarinya?" Terkikik, aku memberikan senyuman ceria. "Tak apa, kau lebih baik dari yang kukira, Midorima-san."

Ya, kau sangat baik.

"...uh," Gumaman kecil itu terdengar seiring dengan kakinya yang melangkah. Ia berjalan mendekatiku dan wajah kami pun bertemu.

Aku tersenyum, ia terdiam gugup.

"Kuharap, kau tidak keberatan."

Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau pikirkan, Midorima-san. Mengenai usia aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Karena aku tahu; kau serius dan bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kenapa keberatan? Aku menyukainya."

Tidak peduli dengan kegugupannya yang semakin terlihat, aku menggenggam tangan kanannya dengan kedua tangan milikku.

Begitu hangat, dan aku pun tersadar.

"Jadi, ingin pulang bersama?"

 _Bahkan aku juga menyukainya._

.

.

 **mature — end**

.

.

 **an absurd notes:**

 **tolong jangan bunuh saya. saya tahu in aneh dan gajelas. tapi mohon, maafkan saya. /lari**

.

.

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

 **Mind to Review? :)**


End file.
